1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sensing devices and, more particularly, to devices employing fiber optic techniques for encoding and transmitting physical intelligence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern gas turbine engines, for which the claimed apparatus was developed, have come to rely on sophisticated parameter controlling devices which are operable throughout the engine cycle to optimize engine efficiency and stability over a wide range of power levels. The most commonly varied engine parameters include fuel flow, flow path contour and pressure along the flow path. Numerous mechanical, pneumatic, electrical, hydraulic and electromechanical devices capable of varying these parameters have been developed to meet the perceived operation and environmental requirements of the engine.
The accuracy of all prior developed parameter controlling devices is, of course, limited to the accuracy of equipment within the control circuit for sensing the current position of the parameter controlling device or the temperature and pressure responses to device movement.
Engine designers and manufacturers have devoted substantial economic and valued personnel resources toward the development of improved sensing apparatus and, particularly, apparatus which can be made compatible with the hostile engine environments in which the sensing and control apparatus must operate.